Isn't She Lucky?
by lil-miss-KayCee
Summary: Nicki Watson thought she had the perfect life and couldn't be happier…until her boyfriend began beating her. Finally, she was fed up and chose to run away to a little place in Washington called Forks. Little did she know that she would meet the
1. Chapter 1

Isn't She Lucky?

_Hello everyone! This is my first FanFic and I would really love to hear feedback for this story, your opinions will not fall upon deaf ears. I hope to make my writing better. Okay so let's get in with the story (drum roll please)… _

Summary: Nicki Watson thought she had the perfect life and couldn't be happier…until her boyfriend began beating her. Finally, she was fed up and chose to run away to a little place in Washington called Forks. Little did she know that she would meet the beginning to the rest of her life in a certain angry wolf.

Chapter One

She watched, horrified, as the reason for her existence realized what was happening. He raced to save the two most important people in his life, his only thoughts was their safety and the demise of the waste of space who tried to harm his family. She couldn't do anything to help her little warrior and it ripped her heart to pieces. He could feel his brothers running along him, their paws pounding at a stead-fast pace. Both hoped that this hell would over with soon and everyone made it out safely.

-3 years prior-

Nicki Watson sighed as she walked off the busy streets of New York and into her two bedroom apartment. Dropping her keys onto the table she began to wonder what she would be cooking for dinner. She prided herself in being a good girlfriend and making sure that everything was cleaned and dinner was on the table when her boyfriend got home from his job at a constructon company. Josh always repaid her later when they went to bed at night. Pulling her strawberry blond hair into a high messy bun, she glances at the clock and right on cue the doorbell rang. When she opened the door, there stood Mrs. Daniels holding her four year old son Josh Jr.

"Hi JJ! Hey there buddy, did you and Mrs. D have fun today at the park?" Nicki asked reaching out to catch her son as he jumped into her arms while welcoming Mrs. D in. "Yep, Mama, we went to da park and I got to play on the seesaws and slide down tha slides with Patty." said JJ. "Oh really that's sounds like fun. Mrs. D. thanks for taking him out today. Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm sure Josh would love to catch up with you." Mrs. D. smiled and stood saying "Oh dear, it was no problem we had fun. I would love to stay but I can't my husband is expecting me to attend another city hall meeting with him."

After she left, Nicki sent JJ down in his play area and said "Honey why don't you play for a while so I can get dinner started." He just nodded and went to play with his cars. Nicki smiled and went back into the kitchen and started cooking. Around 5 pm., Josh Uley came home and called out "Honey, I'm home. Sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch." "Language, welcome home baby." She scolded, walking up and giving him a peck on the lips. "Dinner's almost ready and then we can relax for the night. He wrapped his storng arms around her waist and prolonged the kiss. Just then JJ ran in, "Daddy!" he screamed and jumped into Josh's waiting arms. "Guess what I did with Mrs. D. today. We went to tha park and me and Patty went on the slides." Walking into the living, Josh chuckled and smiled at his son's enthusiasm. "I bet that was fun, buddy. Let's go get ready for dinner, I'm sure Mama has it almost ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Isn't She Lucky: Chapter 2

_Hello there! I'm sorry I took so long to update. I just got started with school again and have lots of projects to di but I will keep updating ( I just don't know when). I just wanted make it clear that I don't believe in domestic violence of any kind. It just came to me and fits into this story. Thanks lots everyone! Please Review! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that honor goes to Stephanie Meyer :D _

Chapter Two

After having dinner, cleaning the kitchen up and laying JJ down for the night, Nicki went into the bedroom and found Josh sitting there on the bed. She went over to him and sat down. Silence filled the room as they sat. Finally Josh broke the silence and said" Nicki, Do you still love me?" Nicki was bewildered and surprised. "Of course, what made you think that I didn't love you?" He stood and turned around slowly to look at her. _He's looking at me with this crazy look in his eyes. What is he about to do? _ Nicki stared back and waited to hear his explanation. "Well, for two reasons, one, I know that you have been cheating on me with the jackass of a boss at you job, two, I know what a little slut you are. What, I'm not enough to satisfy your appetite?" She couldn't believe her ears. _Ha-ha, he thinks I'm sleeping with Bob. I mean yeah he always looks at my chest instead of my face but what do you expect from a 45 year old, sinlge, bank teller? I mean even beside he should trust me._

"How can you say that when I come home every day and make you dinner, take care of your child and make sure this house is clean and well kept?" She was angry now and got up to leave the room, but Josh reached out and grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her back to his chest. "How can I? Ha-ha, Nick you must be talking to someone else because I know you're not being disrespectful to me. I told you before as my wife you will respect me." _He just got pissed at__ a totally different thing. Wtf?_ Nicki tried to fight him off but he had a tight grip on her. "Josh let me go, you're hurting me." "O honey if you think I'm hurting you now, and then you're in for a big fucking surprise." he replied. Josh pushed her into the wall, while turning her to face him. Before Nicki could register what happened, she felt Josh's hand slap her and then hit her in the stomach. "How could you do this to me?" Smack. "How could you do this to your son? Do thinks he would be proud of having a whore for a mother?" Slap.

Josh went on like that for another ten minutes before he ran out of steam. Then he pulled Nicki into his warm arms and whispered "Now see what happens when you lie to me and disrespect me Nick?" He went and laid her on her bed. Nicki was half-conscious and already had black and blue bruises coming in on her face and arms. She knew that she wouldn't be able to leave the house for a week at least. Her face was a bloody mess and every time she breathed she had a sharp pain in her ribs. _God, I think he broke my ribs._ She thought as she watched him walk out of the room to go check on JJ.

She had always known he had anger issues but he had promised that he had moved on from those days. When they had first started dating, everyone had told her that he would hurt her but she didn't believe him. Her parents didn't approve of their relationship because Josh was ten years older than her at 29, while she was 19. The couple had met in a café in their home town. Josh was walking in and she was walking out, after running into each other they kept in touch and began to meet secretly. He lived on a reservation in La Push and belonged to an Indian tribe called the Quileute. When they made their relationship public, Nicki found out that Josh had a wife and son who was her age. For a while she was angry with Josh but continued to date him. When Nicki found out she was pregnant with JJ, her and Josh ran away to New York. Now she realized that they were right. The proof was right here as she slowly and painfully sat up on the bed. She walked to the bathroom and began cleaning herself up and thinking of ways to cover up her bruises. Later that night, she fell asleep thinking that she would have to find a way to apologize to Josh tomorrow. _It's my fault I like this now. I don't know what I did to make him angry but I can try and make it up to him tomorrow_. And with that thought, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Nicki woke up and got JJ ready for his day with Mrs. D. She was taking him to the beach and he could not wait. "Mama, do you wanna come with us? " "No buddy I don't think I can today. I'm not feeling well." It broke her heart to lie to him but she didn't want her baby boy to know what happened last night. "Come on lets go get your swim trunk on and get your toys together. Kay?" "Yeah, let's go!" After dropping JJ off to Mrs. D., Nicki went home and rested her sore body and took a nap. Around lunch time, she called Josh but only got his voicemail.

"_Hi Josh, I'm sorry for what happened last night. I didn't mean to make you angry. I want to make it you tonight baby. How about after we have your favorite dinner, we go upstair and I'll do that thing you like. I'll even use my breasts until you come. I just want to put last night behind us and move on with our happy life, okay? I love you baby. I'll see you tonight." _Nicki hung up the phone with a sigh. She hoped Josh would forgive her.


	3. Chapter 3

Isn't She Lucky: Chapter 3

_Hello, hello, hello! Hi everyone! I'm sorry I know I'm spacing out these chapters really long! I just wanted to say that there is a lemon here. Ok you have been warned. This story is rated M for a reason. Ok let's continue on to the chapter_

_This is my last disclaimer for this story I think… I find them annoying kinda lol! So I don't own anything that relates to Twilight! Ok let's continue on to the chapter._

Chapter 3

Josh's POV

Last night, I was more than happy to punish Nicki. She had cheated on me, I'm sure of it. When I walked into the office building today, I had a smile on my face. When I got to my floor, I saw the reason for my smile…..Cindy. Cindy was my secretary and made sure that everything I need was taken care of …and I do mean everything. She was a blonde young girl about Nicki's age and she was very gullible, but had he moments when she could blow your mind with her knowledge. We had an "appointment" later today again. I couldn't wait because every time we had an "appointment" I fell more in love with Cindy and fell out of love with Nicki. Deep down in me I knew it was wrong to treat Nicki like this but she would never leave me because she wanted our son to have both his parents in his life.

Around lunch time, Cindy slipped into my office and closed door locking it behind her. "Sir, its lunch rime and you said that you wanted to see me." "Yes Cindy, I promised you lunch for staying late the other night, remember?" he says while pushing his chair back from the desk. She smirked and said "Oh yeah, I can't wait to see what it is." She began to approach him and Josh unbuckled his belt. "Here, allow me to do that." Cindy whispered and knelt down in front of him and unzipped his pants and pulled down his briefs, exposing his massive hard-on. Josh hissed as she engulfed his cock with her mouth .She began bobbing on his erection and smiled inwardly when she felt his ball tighten hinting at his release. She began sucking hard, bobbing faster and then Josh gasped as his cock began to twitch and jerk with his ejaculation. Cindy kept on sucking milking him for everything he had in his sac. Then she pulled back and kissed the head of his cock. She continued to play with him until he was hard again and then she stood and pulled up her skirt bending over the desk. "Josh please, I need you in me now." She said while grabbing her butt cheeks and spreading them, giving Josh a great view of her vagina. He loved that he had this effect on her and lined up his manhood with her sopping hole. Then he waited just barely touching her hole with his head and then he slammed into her causing Cindy to cry out in ecstasy. He continued to slam into her and said "Cindy be a good girl and check my voicemail for me, while I slam my cock into your dirty little hole." "Oh god… I love it when you talk dirty to me baby." Cindy reached over and put his voicemail on speaker and hit play. The office was filled with Nicki's voice.

"_Hi Josh, I'm sorry for what happened last night. I didn't mean to make you angry. I want to make it you tonight baby. How about after we have your favorite dinner, we go upstairs and I'll do that thing you like. I'll even use my breasts until you cum. I just want to put last night behind us and move on with our happy life, okay? I love you baby. I'll see you tonight." _

Cindy turned and smirked at Josh and said "Trouble on the in paradise baby? You know if you left her already you wouldn't have to deal with that bullshit." Josh just responded by pounding into her hole harder with each stroke. Cindy began screaming as her climax became known. Josh smiled and pounded into her even harder and faster. "That's right baby. Cum for me. Cum for daddy." He stopped his hips when he began to have his own climax, hissing at each twitch off his cock. Cindy turned around to face him and kissed him. "I don't know how I love you but I do, Cindy, but you have taken over my heart completely." Josh said with sincere feelings. Cindy just smiled and said "I know you do, but you need to leave your wife before I can give you my heart completely." "Give me a little bit more time and then I'm yours baby." Cindy frowned and sighed "Ok, but I'm running out of patience, Josh." She hugged him once more enjoy his warm embrace. She could swear he was supposed to be dead with the body temperature he had, but he assured her it was just something that ran in his family. "I have to go to a meeting now but we'll talk later." Josh told her as he began to collect himself.

Leaving the office that evening, Josh thought about what was waiting at home for him. Nicki was probably bruising by now and would look horrible. _I wonder if JJ will notice if his mommy's got ugly bruises on her face. _Josh really did love JJ but he didn't think he would be in contact with him after he left Nicki. He was never a big family man and Nicki had tried to push him into that role just like his last wife. _If only she would realize the same thing she did to my ex-wife is happening to her. That's karma for you. _Josh smiled at his thoughts as he walked in and was met by JJ running up to meet him. "Daddy! Your home! ""Hi bud, how did your day go?" "I had fun with Patty today. We went to tha playground again and I got to play in tha sandbox with my tommy truck." "That sounds like fun. I wish I could come with you sometimes. I have to sit in a boring office all day." Just then, Nicki walked in and whispered" Hi Josh, baby. Did you get my message?" "Yeah I did. What the hell was that Nick? I come back from lunch and Cindy tells me that you will do that thing I like with your breasts. He frowned at her and laughed inwardly at his lie. Nicki was blushing so hard you would think it was hurting her face with her bruises. "Oh my god! Josh, I am so sorry! I didn't think about Cindy checking your voicemail." Josh just sighed and put JJ down. "Nick, it doesn't matter anymore. Is dinner ready?"

Josh couldn't wait till he left Nicki. It would make his life so much easier.


	4. Chapter 4

Isn't She Lucky: Chapter 4

_*peeks around a corner* I'm sorry, guys! I had writer's blcok with this story and didn't really know where I wanted to go with it, but I have figured it out and hope you guys will stick with me. I won't waste your time with my sorry ass apology. On with the story._

Chapter 4

A few weeks later, Nicki was sitting at her computer when she got an instant message from an old friend.

_Mr. Nice Guy: Hey, there Nicks _

_Next Top Mommy: Hey stranger, how's it been_

_Mr. Nice Guy: Not much…Boss man's working us 2 the bone…how bout u and Josh_

_Next Top Mommy: Tht sux: P….and Josh…nothing never mind_

_Mr. Nice Guy: Wht? Wht happened?_

_Next Top Mommy: ID if I should tell u_

_Mr. Nice Guy: Just tell me Nicks_

_Next Top Mommy: ….Josh …..Well…the other week, one night, Josh hit me…._

_Mr. Nice Guy: He what?_

_Next Top Mommy: He hit me…..please don't make me repeat it again_

_Mr. Nice Guy: I'LL KILL HIM ( _

_Next Top Mommy: NO! please calm down_

_Mr. Nice Guy: Tell me y_

_Next Top Mommy: Y what?_

_Mr. Nice Guy: Tell me y tht fucker put his hands on u_

_Next Top Mommy: He thought I cheated on him and when I denied it and tried to walk away he grabbed my arm and stared hitting me…..Im just now healing from them _

_Mr. Nice Guy: Plez tell me ur leaving him_

_Next Top Mommy: I cant do tht 2 JJ I want him 2 hav his father in his life_

_Mr. Nice Guy: I dont lik this at all Nicks….He could kill u_

_Next Top Mommy: I'll leave b4 it comes to tht_

_Mr. Nice Guy: Promise?_

_Next Top Mommy: Promise_

_Mr. Nice Guy: Kk well I g2g Nicks ttyl 3_

_Next Top Mommy: ok l8r 3_

_Mr. Nice Guy: OFFLINE_

Logging off her computer, Nicki stood stretched and began to clean up JJ's toys. She started thinking about what her friend had told her. _He wouldn't really kill me would he? He loves me._ Shrugging it off, she went into her room and changed into some nicer clothes. _I'll surprise him with lunch at that restaurant he likes a lot. _Hopping the car she drove off to Josh's office, with a smile.

Josh's POV

_Oh my god, this meeting couldn't be any more boring._ Josh thought as he sat in the board room with his colleagues trying to stay awake and listen to the big boss go on about making sacrifices for the company. He couldn't believe the crap people did "for this job". As the leader of the team, Josh was the one person who didn't believe in that bullshit. He thought if a person had to give up something they wanted for a job then that job was shit. He only stayed here for Cindy.

After getting out of the meeting, Josh back to his office. He sat down and filed a few papers and checked his email for any new offers. He looked up to see Cindy go into the copying room and had a devilish thought. He snuck out of his office and into the copying room after making sure that everyone had gone out for lunch. Cindy didn't hear the door open and shut over the machine. Josh stood and admired her ass for a minute and walked up behind her. Cupping his hand under her boobs, he kissed her neck and began nibbling. Cindy gasped in surprise but began moaning as Josh started squeezing and tugging her nipples. He turned her around and placed her on top of the open machine and opened her shirt get a better view.

Just then his pager went off, meaning he had a visitor coming up from the front desk. "Damn it, I was just getting ready to eat lunch." He said with a smirk at Cindy. "Well now you will have to wait Mr. Uley" "Keep calling me that woman and I'll make you pay later." He said smacking her ass as they began to straighten their clothes. He went into his office and sat at the desk hoping that this visitor would leave quickly. Just then Nicki popped her head inside the door and smiled. "Hey babe, am I interrupting?" _Hell yeah._ "Of course not, sweetie. Come sit down." "Actually I was hoping I could take you out of here for lunch? I know how you dint really get a chance to get out of the office during the day." "Yeah sure, let me just finish up the email and then I'll be ready."

Walking down the sidewalk with Nicki, Josh thought about the night he hit her. _ Maybe if I did it again she might leave me that would save me the trouble of having to break up with her. _He smiles at that thought. _Yeah that just might work but I need another _reason_ to start a fight._ Josh tried to think of one as him and Nicki at the restaurant he liked. When they were done, Josh paid the bill and sent Nicki on her way on home.

When he got back to the office, one of the guys on the same floor offered to take him out for drinks after work and Josh got an idea. "Yeah man, I'm game. Where are we going?" _I think I just found my reason._

A few hours later, Josh stumbled in the house, closing the door loudly. He laughed knowing Nicki would come out any second and start questioning him on his whereabouts during the last few hours. Sure enough, Nicki came out of the bedroom, angry that Josh's noisy entrance would wake JJ. "Can you at least try to be quiet?" She said standing in the hallway looking at Josh. He just walked past her and into the kitchen for another beer. She followed him in and watched him open the bottle and down it in one gulp. "I don't think you need any more alcohol Josh." "Nicki, I don't really give a shit what you think. You know, what how about you sit down have a beer it might help you not be so fucking uptight."

"Well Josh, I would rather be uptight than be a bad parent and wake my sleeping child because I got too drunk. Where the hell have you been tonight?" "I don't have to tell you every fucking thing I do, Nicki." He yelled at her and started walking toward her. She backed up and hit the kitchen wall. Josh reached out and grabbed Nicki by her arm and threw her to the floor. "Josh, please don't do this again. I just healed from the other week." "But Nicki, I think I need to teach you another lesson. " He walked over picked her up and hit her in the face. She began to cry as he laid hit after hit on her. "Keep your goddamn voice down. Do you want JJ to hear you and wake up?" He watched her struggle for composure and stepped back to take a look at the pitiful woman. She had a bloody lip and nose with matching bruises on her cheeks. "How can you do this to me, Josh? I thought you loved me. "Nicki gasped out. _Ugh please woman._ "But I don't Nicki. You want to know who I love? Its Cindy and I intend to marry her."

_Pow! The cat's out of the bag now. Poor Nicki...Sorry to leave it on a small cliff hanger but please read and review. You guys are my motivators. _

_*P.S. After I published this chapter I went back and created a poll for Mr Nice Guy's character. Please check it out on my profile._

_ Mmwahh! Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

Isn't She Lucky: Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! I'm happy to say Im on spring break right know so I will hopefully be able to post more chapters. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please send me a little review on the story so i can make the story better._

Chapter 5

Nicki's POV

Nicki couldn't believe her ears. _What did he just say? _She looked at Josh with a bewildered gaze and waited for him to expand on his bombshell. When he didn't, she sniffed and walked into their bathroom to go look at the damage on her face. Josh followed after her and said "So you're just not going to respond, Nicki?" She had begun to clean the blood off and tried to hold her straight face but inside her mind she was a scattered mess. _What does he mean he's in love with Cindy? Cindy? Really? I think that's his secretary at the office…well know I know why he's always getting home late. What am I going to do? Should I leave him or should I stay? _ "NICKI!" Josh yelled from the bedroom. She snapped out of it and went to the doorway, "Yes, Josh?" "Do you call this little silent treatment my punishment?" He was sitting on the bed watching her with an impatient glare. "What silence treatment? I was in here thinking for like 5 fucking minutes, Josh!" She explained as he scooted to the foot of the bed and sat up to look at her. _Oh god, is he going to hit me again? _

Almost as if he heard her thoughts, he softened and took a deep breath and said "No, I'm not going to hit you Nicks. I just wanted to step closer so you don't feel the fucking need to yell. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, I want us to settle this so I can start my life with Cindy." "Is that all you have to say for yourself? You're sorry? What about JJ, Josh? What am I supposed to tell him, that Daddy fell in love with some slut at work and wants to go live with her instead of us? How could you do this to him? To me? I thought you loved me." _At least that's what you told me asshole._

By now Nicki was in tears and she went back in to the bathroom and she heard Josh follow her. "Nicki, I did love you but I don't anymore and I want to be with the person that I do love. I don't regret falling for Cindy. She's an awesome person and we match personalities and she's not a slut." "Well excuse me for thinking of the woman who slept with a married man as a slut." Nicki began to clean up her bloodied tissues and began to gather her stuff of the counter. She went to the bed put her things down and walked to the closet and grabbed her suitcase. Josh stood in the door and watched Nicki throw her clothes in the suitcase. He went over and sat on bed and kept watching her.

_Am I really going to leave him? Where am I going to go? I can't make JJ stay in a car for long. _Nicki walked into JJ's room and began packing his things too. When she came back Josh was in the same spot still watching her. She looked at with him disgust even though it hurt her face. "In case you haven't figured it out yet I'm leaving you and taking JJ with me. I can't stay here anymore." She took the bags out to her car and went back inside to get JJ. After telling a half-sleep JJ that they were going on a road trip and putting him in his car seat. She went back in to grab a few more things and her purse. She walked back into the bedroom and stared at Josh. He chuckled and sat up on the bed. "Well Nicki do you have all your shit? I need to call Cindy and tell her the good news." "Yeah Josh, I have all of it and I've have to say I feel bad for Cindy. She doesn't know how much of an abusive asshole you are. I hope she realizes it and dumps your sorry ass before you kill her." "Ha ha here's the thing though Nicki, I couldn't Cindy like I do you because she doesn't piss me off like you do. I don't need to teach her lessons that you never seem to learn. Good riddance Nicki. Get the hell out of my home." She stood there dazed for a moment before she turned and walked out the door and got in her car. Teary-eyed, she -looked back at her beautiful baby boy JJ and tried to figure out what the hell she was going to do.

_I know this chapter was a little short and cliffy but I'll keep pushing these babies out don't forget to review. Until next time...MWAHH! _


	6. Chapter 6

Isn't She Lucky? Chapter Six

_OK...I know it's been a very long time, but I"M BACK! Summer vaction has started and I want to try and set up a schedule for updates, but no promises. Last chance to go vote on my little poll to decide who Mr. Nice Guy will be. I had one vote and I send out a thank you to that reader. :) Anyway, this will probably be the last Josh POV for a while. Nicki gets to meet new people!_

Chapter Six

Josh's POV

Watching Nicki walk out the door made me feel like I could finally breathe. It was hard to believe that I'm a second-time divorced man. Nicki was a good girl and I had fun with her. I was happy when JJ was born and proud to let him bear my first name. I sure as hell wasn't going to let my first son bear it. After I found out that he was destined to be apart "The Protectors", I wanted to leave because I didn't want to watch him grow up happy and then have to carry that burden. So I made the decision to leave with Nicki. _Yes, I chose my own happiness over my own son's, SO FUCKING WHAT? _I just wanted to get away from the customs of that god forsaken tribe. They were always too uptight about their legends. It's sad.

I walk over to the phone and dial a number. I wait for them to pick up and then say "Hello, is this the beautiful owner of the house."

"This is she. How can I help you lovely sir?" "Well, how about you start by getting your sexy ass over here to see me. Then we can talk about the rest." He smiled as he waited to hear her response. "Hmm Josh I don't know won't your wife have something to say about that." "Well ma'am I don't think that she will be my wife for very much longer….she found out about us, Cindy." "That changes things now doesn't it?" She paused and thought for a minute. "How are you feeling, babe? Are sure this is what you want to do?" Josh was slightly shocked. "Sweetie, I love YOU and want to be with YOU. I'm happy that Nicki left and I want to come over, so that we can start our life together. Nicki is gone, so let's move on." Cindy was silent for a while and then replied "How about I do you one up and start moving in?"

Nicki POV

Nicki thought about what she would do as she drove away from her New York apartment. She looked in her rearview mirror at JJ, who was sleeping the backseat, and sighed. When he woke, he would be hungry and cranky. That means she would have to stop for a while. _Did I bring money? _ She looked over quickly at her purse and checked her wallet. _Damnit I only have 60 bucks….and 40 of that will go towards gas…What will I do?_ She pulled over into a gas station to think about her next move. She could go back home….but that might not be a good idea.

_Flashback….._

Nicki walked into the grocery store, only to be welcomed with angry glares and whispering women. She sighed and kept shopping. She hated that everyone on the rez was talking about her and her love life. Yes, she had slept with and gotten pregnant with a married man. It didn't help that he involved the so called "protectors' of the tribe. She hated that she couldn't go anywhere without somebody glaring at her like it was her fault she fell in love with Josh.

As she crossed the last item off her list she went to check out when she noticed that the cashiers where pointing at her and whispering. Suddenly she got pissed and exclaimed "Is that what the fuck you're getting paid to do? Sit around and gossip like fucking old women? I would like to pay for my shit so I can go home, please." "So sorry ma'am, I just thought that you had a lot of balls to walk around here with your head held high." replied the cashier. "You know what? Fuck you! In fact fuck all of you bastards!" she yelled and turned to face her gossipers. "I don't need this shit…and you guys always talk about how the tribe is all one big happy fucking family." She put her basket down and stormed out of the store. She drove home and rushed to the phone and dialed Josh's number. "Josh. Baby I can't take this shit anymore. I think the only we can be together happily is if we leave the rez. People look at me as if I fucking disgust them and it hurts." The last word broke as she began to cry. Josh was silent on the other end as he thought. "Ok baby, let's move to New York. I can get a job at a firm there. We can start off fresh in a new city, alright?" "Really you would be okay with leaving everyone here?" "Sweetie if people here are making you upset then they're making me upset and we can't have that right? So let's just get away from them. I don't want to be stressed out more than you have to for the baby's sake." She smiled and knew that she was making the right choice about Josh despite what her friends said. "Ok baby well I can start packing tonight and be ready in about two days." "Then we leave for New York in two days." She hung up the phone happy that she would be leaving to start a new chapter in her life.

_End Flashback….._

Nicki snapped out her thoughts when JJ started to cry because she hadn't answered his calls. She turned and soothed him and then got out and pulled him out if the car. She let him down to stretch his legs and then she had an idea. Keeping an eye on JJ, she went over to a payphone and hoped that their number was still the same.

Mystery Person's POV

He was sitting around sleeping when the phone began to ring in his ear. He jumped up off the couch ready for a fight, and then realized that it was just the phone. "God damnit! Someone had better be dying for them to call this fucking late." He complained as he picked up the phone. "Hello." _"Hello?" _A female voice said on the other end. "Nicki? Is that you?" _"Yeah it's me….I'm sorry for the late call. I hope I didn't wake you."_ "Well I'm up now, so what up?" He heard her sniffle and then she murmured something that he couldn't make out. "Nicks, you're going to have to speak up if you want me to hear." _"I left Josh…and I don't know what to do. I wasn't thinking and I'm scared. I don't have that much money and I need to be able to take care of JJ. I can't even pay for a motel room. I don't know what I should do…."_ "Wait, what you left him? Did that bastard hit you again? Are you ok?"_ "Yeah, he hit me again but that's not why I left him. I left him because he was cheating on me with his fuck secretary. He said he loved he and that he didn't want me anymore…so I left." _He could she was close to hysterics. "Ok, Nicks….take a deep breath you've gotta keep a cool head for JJ's sake. Can you tell me where you are, sweetie?" She took a breath and sighed, _"Yeah I'm at a gas station outside the city."_ "Ok how about I fly out there to pick you guys up and bring you home. " It's about time she came home to her family. He hated that bastard for taking her away. _"Oh no, I could never ask you to do that."_ "Well, I'm not asking. Head over to the airport and wait there. I'll be on the next flight to New York. Ok?" He waited to hear her acceptance and chuckled, when he heard her mutter something about being stubborn as always. She sighed and said _"Ok fine but I will pay you back as soon I can."_ "Hey don't worry about it. You're like family to me and family looks out for one another, alright? I'll see in a few hours. Give JJ my love, sweetie." _"Ok…thanks again. Bye."_ "Bye Nicks."

He hung up the phone and went to grab his duffle bag. He thought about how Nicki would be received when he brought her back. A lot of people hated her for what she did…..including Sam, but they would just have to see how it played out. He would have to tell the pack something until he got back because there was no way in hell Sam would let him leave if it was Nicki. He thought about cover stories while he booked his flight to New York. After setting his alarm an hour before he would have to leave for the airport he laid back down on the couch for a short nap and smiled thinking about bringing one of his best friends home.

_Well, there's chapter 6! Oh btw...Please Review! Until next time readers :)_

_-Kaycee_


	7. Chapter 7

Isn't She Lucky? Chapter Seven

_Ok, let me start off with a sincere but pitiful excuse of an apology for not updating...to be honest I was being lazy and didn't want to sit down write chapters for this fic. If I still have any followers of this story, I'm gonna try and do better and finish this fic. Well anyway...I changed the format of this chapter after reading a review about how I was doing them before and I 'm giving this a try, so let me know if it looks stupid or not, also, I will be going back through what few chapters I have and editing them so that I can get rid of any errors I missed typing them up late at night. Well on with the story (sorry agian for the late udates and this long ass AN :P)_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic except for Nicki, JJ, and Cindy. (So far)**_

Chapter Seven

Nicki's POV

She couldn't believe that he was coming here to get her, even after everything she had done to him and their friends. After she got off the phone with him, she took JJ and went into the gas station to try and find some kind of healthy food for JJ. Deciding on a kid size can of Chef Boyardee for JJ and a cup of noodles for herself, Nicki paid for food and took JJ back out to the car.

"JJ, baby, I'm going take us to the airport and then we can sit down and eat, OK?" she said looking at her baby boy in the rearview mirror playing with his Transformers. He stopped and looked at her and asked, "Mama, why are we goin' to da airpord?" "We have to meet one of my friends there and he's gonna let us come stay with him for a while." "Id he nice?" "Yes sweetie." "Id he big like you or small like me, Mama?" "Ha ha, he's big like me, buddy." She smiled and thought about the last time she'd seen her friend in La Push.

_Flashback….._

Nicki climbed out of her car and walked up to the door of her best friend's house. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. "Is that my favorite girl on the rez, on my doorstep? What brings you here, doll face?" "Hey man, I thought we could go down to the beach and hang for a while?" She said, raising the end of the statement into a question. "Yeah sure, just let me grab some snacks for us." He replied walking towards the kitchen. She chuckled and said "You can never fill that bottom-less pit of yours, can you?" He smiled as he put sandwiches in a bag and said "Yeah, I can it just never stays full." They kept making jokes and began to make their way to the beach.

As they arrived at the beach, Nicki grew somber, thinking about what she had to talk to him about. _How will he understand that I'm leaving? I don't think he'll ever forgive him for leaving me. _"Nicks? What's up with you today? You've been quiet for a while now." She snapped out of her trance and sighed. "Can we go sit down and talk, Jacob?" "Yeah ok, although, I'm slightly worried now because you only use my full name when it's something bad." "Well, Jake, it's not bad but I don't think you'll like it." They went up the shore a little and sat on blanket. _Should I just come out and say it or should I slide it in to a sentence and see if he catches it. I hope he doesn't hate me for this…_ Nicki decided to go with her second idea and was about to start putting together her delivery when she heard Jake sigh deeply and say, "Damn Nicks, can you just tell me, before I come up with insane scenarios?" he asked her a little exasperated as he watched her sit staring at the crashing wave in deep thought.

"Huh, oh sorry Jake, I was trying to figure out how to tell you that I'm leaving." Nicki sat back and waited to hear him start yelling at her, but it never happened. She opened her eyes and looked at Jake and she could see him trying to think through his actions. She saw, at first, anger, concentration, realization, and sadness flicker across his face and finally he said, "So why are you and Josh are gonna leave the rez? Yeah, I know you're leaving with him because he doesn't have anywhere else to go since Sam's mom kicked him the hell out." "Jake we're leaving because I'm sick of everyone on this god forsaken rez judging and talking about me and him like we don't deserve any privacy like anyone else." Nicki said. She was getting angry just thinking about those people in the super market. "Nicks, I thought that our motto was "fuck what everyone else thinks"?! Sometimes….I don't know…I guess I just feel like I don't know you anymore since you've been with Josh, and I can't help but think that this is gonna end badly." Nicki looked at Jacob and she realized that he cared about her like a big brother, and she felt bad about leaving him. She grabbed his hand and said "Jake, I have to believe that this will work out, because I fucked up an entire family for Josh and this baby. I trust Josh so just trust me and try to be happy for me, OK?" Jacob looked her and she could see him agreeing with her in his eyes. "Ok Nicks…if you say so." They got up and hugged, and then went their separate ways.

_End Flashback….._

"MOMMYYYYY!" Nicki snapped out of her thoughts as JJ screamed for her attention. "What is it baby? I'm sorry, I was thinking." "Id odkay I just wanted to know when we was leaving for da airpord?" "Baby, we're heading there right now, ok?" "Odkay Mommy." Nicki turned and made sure he was buckled in safely and pulled off toward the airport.

oooooo0oooooo

Jacob's POV

"Sam, I have to tell you something." Jake said during one of the pack's traditional dinners at Sam and Emily's house. Having keen hearing, everyone heard him through all the noise and got quiet as they listened. "Yeah, what's up Jake?" "I need to tell you that I'm gonna, I guess, a small vacation of sorts. I have a friend who needs some help and asked me to come see them. There a big chance that they're coming back with me to stay here."

"Wait hold on, back up to the part of you leaving….how long are we talking, Jake?" "It should only be a few days; I plan to get back ASAP." Jake looked at Sam, trying to read his face, but all he could see was Sam concentrating and thinking about how him leaving would affect the patrols. "I don't know about this Jake….what if leeches decide to attack? I'll be down one man and that could mean the difference between the life and death of someone. Jake scoffed and said "Oh come on Sam! You have plenty of people here to help fight if a leech comes here. Me being gone for three or four days won't be that big of a blow to your numbers. And besides, I wasn't asking permission…I was informing you as a courtesy. I already bought my plane tickets and I'll be on the next plane out of here." He smiled cheekily, almost daring Sam to order him to stay. Sam look slightly pissed off then and he stood up abruptly before storming out to the backdoor heading straight for the tree line.

Emily clicked her teeth and said "Jake, why do you always find ways to challenge Sam's authority? He became the alpha as a favor to you and every chance you get you throw it back in his that you could easily take it away. Jake looked a little ashamed but he didn't regret his decision and he was still going to New York, no matter what the fuck anyone said.

_Well, that's chapter seven! Please review, now that you have reached this point of Nicki's journey. ;) Until next time...(it wont be that far off this time I promise!)_


End file.
